


The Cold Bites Back

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Maidens (RWBY), Alternate Universe - No Salem (RWBY), Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Faunus Weiss Schnee, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fateful day at the docks causes reunions, secrets to be filled, and much more. Weiss grows a backbone, helps her brother, falls in love, and does just about everything she wasn't supposed to at Beacon.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola & Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola & Sun Wukong, Ilia Amitola & Weiss Schnee, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee & Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee & Whitley Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	1. Nice to See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss sees an old friend, almost fall to her death, and confronts Blake. Today just isn't her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change this up, so I recommend reading it again, I changed the point of view too. Chapter Two should be up tomorrow.

We make our way to the docks. I insisted that we go here today because people from Vacuo are arriving for the Vytal Festival. It's been a while since I have seen Sun. I wonder what he is wearing, in Atlas, he always complained about how stuffy the clothes were. If I were to guess he probably would have a sleeveless shirt or something like that. 

“Remind me again why we are spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?” Yang asks. Honestly, if she doesn’t want to be here then she can go do her own thing. I would prefer to have my team here with me. I don’t like being alone, it reminds me of home. 

Aside from seeing if Sun would be arriving, I also want to be here because of the ocean. It has a refreshing smell. I believe it's because I’m a shark Faunus. Just thinking about it makes my stomach churn. 

“As a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my duty to welcome the people of Vacuo to this fine Kingdom.” I couldn’t care less about greeting the Vacuan people, I just want to see Sun. I miss my best friend, he’s one of the few people who truly understand me. He promised me that we would call, yet I have yet to receive one. When I tried to call him it went to voicemail. I hope that this isn’t his way of saying that we aren’t friends anymore.

I can barely hear Blake say, “She wants to spy on them so she’ll have the upper hand in the tournament.” I half-heartedly deny the statement, I’m more concerned about Sun. What if he decided that he can find better and gave up on me, I don’t want to lose another friend, not again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ruby walking off somewhere. I follow her curious as to what caught her attention. She stops at a dust shop, it looks like it was a robbery. The windows are busted and the inside seems thrashed. I frown at the sight, why would someone do this. The owner put good effort into having this shop, it isn’t even my father’s company. If it was the SDC it would make sense, not many like our work ethics, and this would hardly put a dent in our profits.

Ruby asks a detective, “What happened here,” when he walked by. How could she not know it was a robbery. Didn’t she single-handedly stop one with a bit of help from Professor Goodwitch? It’s the whole reason why she is here two years early.

“Robbery. Second Dust shop this week. This place is turning into a jungle,” he walks back to his partner probably to discuss the case.

They are discussing the case alright. They are talking about all that they left was the money and stole all of the dust. They think that the White Fang is behind all of this. It makes sense they are vile people. They lost their way a couple of years back turning violent instead of sticking to their peaceful protests. Just hearing their name makes me sick. “The White Fang,” I shake my head, “What an awful bunch of degenerates.”

“What’s your problem?” 

I don't know what I said that would cause such a response. The White Fang is a known terrorist group, it's not like I’m saying that about Faunus as a whole. Blake needs to relax a bit, judging me for no reason at all. “My problem,” I raise an eyebrow, “I simply don’t care for the criminally insane.” I also have a problem with your attitude.

“My attitude?” Did she read my mind? “No, I did not read your mind. You're talking out loud. And the only person with an attitude problem here is you.”

I exhale slowly, I swear if she says one more thing about me or my family I’m going to punch her. “The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They’re a collection of misguided Faunus.” They stopped being misguided faunus when they killed Uncle James. 

“Misguided,” I scoff in disbelief, “They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!” If you still think that they are misguided you’re crazy. 

She says, “So then they are very misguided.” After hearing that my shoulders shake a bit with barely constrained rage. I count backward from ten knowing that hitting Blake isn't a good idea.

“Either way,” Blake continues, “it doesn’t explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale.” She makes a good point but I’m not going to admit that out loud.

However, Ruby does. “Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy that I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him.” It could be Torchwick he was robbing a dust shop too. 

“That still doesn’t change the fact that the White Fang is a bunch of scums. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal.”

“That’s not necessarily true,” Yang adds. I see what she's talking about, however, if you're going to have a name. Be prepared to be judged as one whole instead of many individuals.

“Hey! Stop that Faunus,” a sailor cries out. We shift our attention to the commotion leaving the argument for later.

We make it over just in time to see someone yell, “Thanks for the ride,” and jumps away. I stare at the man intensely double and triple-checking that that is Sun. I’m about 99% sure that that is him, but I need a closer look.

Maybe-Sun hangs upside down from a lamppost that is on the docks and eats a banana. The detectives that we were talking to earlier approach the blond. Instead of following their orders, he throws the banana peel at one of the detective’s faces. And then he runs away! I’m convinced that this is Sun, and then Maybe-Sun sprints right past us. I swear he winked right at me, but now that I got the closer look I can confirm that that is Sun.

“Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes,” Yang smirks.

Seeing Sun get further and further away makes me shout, “Quick! We have to observe him.” I take off after him.

I swear when I catch up with him I’m going to slap him so hard he’s going to forget his name. I fell, maybe I tripped. I don’t know and quite frankly I don’t care because Sun just went onto a roof. I don’t let my fall stop me for long. I climb up the wall of the closest building. 

I hear my teammates yell at me. They’re probably confused about my actions but right now Sun is more important. I look around searching for where Sun might hide. I didn’t get to look for long because next thing I know I’m falling off the side of the building. I summon a glyph for both me and my assailant. I glare at Sun, we could’ve gotten injured. “Sun Wukong, I should just let you fall. What made you think sending us off of the side of the building was a good idea!?”

“Come on Princess, I knew you were going to catch us,” he smiles as if that will make me forgive him. It kind of works, but I’m still upset by the lack of contact.

“Look I’m sorry I didn’t call you my scroll broke and I couldn’t afford to buy another one.” He always knows what I am thinking. I roll my eyes and sigh.

“Come on, we have to go back to my teammates. I just left with no warning.” I create a stairway with my glyph that leads to the ground. I lead Sun back to where I left my team, and I see them talking to a red-head.

By the time we make it over to them, the girl has left. “Who was that?”

“That’s Penny. You ran into her and left. I knew you were cold, but that’s a new low for you.” I’m offended that they would think so little of me. I didn’t even know that I ran into a person, it felt like I hit a brick wall.

“I didn’t know I ran into her. I thought I tripped. And I had more important things to worry about.” I admit.

“Aww you called me important, I knew you love me.”

“I also called you a thing, a pest would have been better,” I remark.

“Never would have guessed that the heiress to the SDC would be dating someone, especially a faunus,” Blake says, what did I do to her.

“What did I do to you? I honestly want to know. I have been nothing short of respectful to you and you treat me like I insulted your family.” 

“‘Cause you have insulted my family, your presence alone is insulting.” Blake is pushing her luck. I feel more than see Sun tense ready to defend me verbally and physically. I hold up my hand. I don’t want him to do anything.

“You’re saying that as if you’re any better. Anytime I say something you take my family’s name through the mud. I have said nothing about the Belladonnas, not a word. My family is full of flaws. I know that, but I love them. Next time I won’t be as nice so watch what you say about them.” Sun puts a hand on my shoulder. It’s comforting knowing that I can always depend on him. 

“So… How do you know this man? I never heard you mentioned having any friends.” Ruby asks. I grimace, that’s a story that I don’t feel like telling so I change the subject. 

“Say Sun, when was the last time you took a shower?” Sun opens his mouth, “Don’t answer that I don’t want to know. Just when we get back to our dorm you’re going to take a shower.” 

Instead of responding he just gives me a banana. To others it's random but to us it has meaning. I take the banana, letting him know that I am going to be okay. 

Ruby asks her question again, “Uh, Weiss are you going to answer my question?” 

“All you need to know is that he is a childhood friend.” I regret saying that as soon as it came out of my mouth. The rest of the walk back was full of embarrassing stories and laughter at the expense of my pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated unless it's rude, I hope you enjoy, if you didn't don't read this. Have a great day, be safe, take care-SomeoneCreative :D


	2. Lips Are Sealed Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun shares a childhood story, Weiss gets some bad news and alters her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever but I finally updated. Enjoy :)

_Previously on “The Cold Bites Back”: The rest of the walk back was full of embarrassing stories and laughter at the expense of my pride._

“Weiss, remember Ms. Clay?” Sun asks, I already know where this is going.

“Of course I do. She taught the stupidest lessons. Even Father agrees with me.” It’s rare for me and my father to agree on something.

Yang raises an eyebrow, “Who’s Ms. Clay? Is she your maid or somethin’?” What kind of maid teaches lessons, Yang you have a brain, use it.

“No, she was one of our teachers back at Atlas Prep. She taught classes for people who need help with conversations and social interactions. Weiss hated that class, she even said that the class was stupid to Clay too. It was the middle of class and, uh, I forgot what the lesson was about.”

I interrupt, “The lesson was about watching what we say.”

“Yeah! And so she said somethin’ -”

“‘Your words can hurt people’s feelings, so watch what you say and your tone.’” I quote.

“And Weiss, without raising her hand, said, ‘That’s stupid! If they don’t like what I have to say, then don’t talk to me. I’m not about to censor myself for some soft-hearted fools.’ she was mighty proud of her words too.”

“Was proud? I’m still am, she taught nothing useful. I have yet to put any of her lessons to use, and it’s been 10 years.” I declare.

Sun opens his mouth. I can already tell he’s about to bring up something stupid. 

“That’s not true”

I sigh, there are only some much children can argue about. “Please enlighten us on this occasion.”

“So, there was this one time Weiss brought a banana to school,” I remember this. He was upset over nothing.

“Y’all had a whole argument over a banana?” Yang asks in disbelief. I bet she and Ruby had an argument over cookies.

“Yes, but the banana was too ripe.”

“Too ripe!” I scoff, “It had too brown spots and they were small. Even Father would have eaten it.”

He ignores me, “She kept a calm leveled head and decided that she eats half, and I eat half. She was trying to prove that the brown spots were safe. I agreed, that was the one and only time she ever did something like that.”

Blake raises an eyebrow, “So that was the only time you two disagreed?”

“No, it happened many more times but-,”

I cut him off, “ We’re at our dorm, go and take an shower. There’s some of your old clothes in my closet.” I don’t like talking about her, I don’t even like thinking about her. I knew he was going to bring her up, but they don’t need to know. 

“Alright.” he grabs what seems to be a hoodie and sweatpants and goes into the bathroom.

“Well, he seems nice.” Ruby tries to cut through the tension.

“What was that about?” Yang is being oddly defensive. I don’t even know what she’s talking about.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re hiding something from us, I can tell.”

“Yeah Weiss! Secrets isn’t going to help the team work together.” Ruby backs Yang up.

I freeze, anything would be better than this at the moment. My scroll rings, internally I sigh of relief.

“Hello, Weiss Schnee speaking,” I answer diplomatically, the way I was taught.

“Sister, I have called bearing news. Father wanted me to tell you that in two months you will no longer be the heiress to the company,” Whitley sounds smug, but he’s probably panicking because I am. This is going sooner than planned, I knew that this was going to happen, but I thought I had at least till the end of the year.

“Congratulations, I’ll try to get you a gift for the occasion.”

“Lovely, that is all goodbye.”

“Goodbye Whitley,” I end the call.

I start looking around the room. I have this box that I was supposed to use for this occasion. I start at the desk, it’s normally over there but it’s missing. It’s supposed to be there. I didn’t touch it. 

“Have any of you see my box. It’s about this high, and this wide,” I make the dimension with my hands it’s a bit bigger than a Rubik's Cube, “It’s normally by the desk.” At this point I’m getting really worried. My brother is at stake here, I will literally burn down all of Atlas for him.

“I thought it was trash, so I threw it away. I’m sorry I didn’t know,” Ruby admits.

I can’t be mad at her for two reasons. One she looks like a kicked puppy right now, and two Yang would kill me. I breathe deeply and count backward from ten, “It’s alright Ruby, I’ll just need to think of something else.”

Blake asks, “Why? What was so important about that box?”

What do I tell them. I think about what Yang and Ruby said earlier. They won’t be able to do much but I think they would appreciate knowing. “That box has the only evidence against my father. I was planning on using it to help my brother but it's gone now.” 

“Why don’t you call Mrs. Willow to see if she has anything,” Sun offers as he walks out of the bathroom.

I didn’t consider asking my mother because she’s hardly sober. “I didn’t think about that for obvious reasons, but I'll try.”

I grab my scroll and tap on my mother’s contact. It rings for what feels like forever, but she never picks up. I don't know why I was expecting her to answer by this hour. It's impossible to get to her. Only Klein is able to contact her.

I sigh, “She didn’t answer. I'll have to call early tomorrow to have a chance of her answering.”

“Oh! What about Winter? She should have something right,” Sun suggest. 

If Winter has anything she isn’t going to use it anytime soon, and it’s hard to get to her either. She’s always busy if I didn’t know any better I think she didn’t want anything to do with Whitley and I.

“Winter is more than likely busy I couldn’t even imagine trying to contact her.”

“Okay so I’m confused. Who’s Winter and Mrs. Willow,” Yang asked. I forgot that they were here for a moment. 

“Winter is my older sister and Mrs. Willow is my mother. Both of them are hard to contact but I have a higher chance with my mother.”

“So why are you calling your relatives again? You hardly mention them before this,” Blake asked, always the curious one. 

“I am trying to get at least one of their assistance with a plan of mine. If it does work it will be a huge scandal.” I feel a headache starting to form as I think about what I’m doing. If it doesn’t go right Father will kill me and do who knows what to Whitley. I’m going against one of the most powerful man in the world, and I’m praying that I will come out victorious. 

“Weiss, I have to go now. My team is probably wondering where I am right now. I’ll stop by tomorrow,” Sun declares. I wave goodbye as he rushes out the dorm room. 

I want to flop face first onto my bed, but I can’t. I have to shower. It would be unhygienic to not do so. I would just take one in the morning but I need all the time I can get to call mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been pretty busy and tired this past week or so. I feel like I ended the chapter awkwardly Constructive criticism is appreciated and thank you for reading. Have a great day stay safe. -SomeoneCreative


	3. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss calls her mother today. She talks to Blake and she’s annoyed that no one says bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my goal is to update once a month so I have free time and not stress over trying to get a chapter out. I also need time for school. Enjoy :)

Previously on “The Cold Bites Back” :  _ “...I need all the time I can get to call mother.” _

“Hello,” a familiar voice answers.

“Mother I need your help,” I am being blunt, but that’s the only way I can actually get anywhere with her. 

“Oh, you do?”

I can feel the anger starting to bubble underneath my skin. It’s always like this, she doesn’t contribute to conversations. It’s like going in circles. “Yes Mother,” I sigh, “You’re an alcoholic but you’re not stupid. You don’t like Father and it’s obvious. So do you have any incriminating evidence against him? I need it.”

“You were always so observant,” she drawls, “I’ll text you if I have anything.” That didn’t answer my question. I asked a yes or no question, why did I get a maybe. This is as much as I’ll be able to get from her.

“Thank you Mother, I hope to hear from you soon. Goodbye.” There was no response, only the beeping of the call ending. I sigh yet again, I should see if Sun is busy. He’ll more than likely have something to keep me occupied until I hear from Mother.

“Hey, Weiss,” Sun answers.

“Sun, are you busy? I need something to do.” I feel the regret as soon as the words leave my mouth. Sun will probably have some elaborate plan that’ll last all day.

“Actually, I was about to train. How about we train together you need to learn hand-to-hand combat anyways. You can’t rely on Myrtenaster forever you know.” That isn’t a bad idea, I shouldn’t favor one thing over another.

“So, I’ll be at your dorm in 10, dress appropriately!” And he ended the call. Why doesn’t anybody say bye any more.

I leave the library, I didn’t want to go to the CCT tower to have a five minute call with Mother. My dorm isn’t that far from here so I should be able to be dressed before Sun gets here.

* * *

Sun’s fist flew past my head, we’ve been training for I’m not sure how long now. He’s helping me with my evasion skills. I aim a punch for his gut but he deflects it, that throws off my balance. I scowl, I have yet to land a hit this entire time, and it is always followed by some sort of feedback.

“Your stance is too wide, that shouldn’t have made you stumble.” Not once during his feedback did he stop attacking. I have to stay light on my feet in order to move at the drop of a dime. 

I hear my scroll ring and I answer the call with my earpiece. “Hello?” I’m not worried about manners or how I sound, I am determined to land a punch. 

“Weiss? Where are you?” I throw a left hook at Sun, ignoring Ruby surprisingly it hits. Sun grunts because of the punch and I back away getting out of his reach.

“Weiss? Are you there?”

“Yes I’m here. I’m training with Sun at the moment.” I rotate 90 degrees clockwise narrowly avoiding one of Sun’s punches, I know from experience how much they can hurt.

“Can you come back to the dorm soon, Blake needs to tell you something.” I frown again, I don’t exactly hate Blake, I just don’t like the way she talks about people she don’t know. 

“I can be back in about 15 minutes, no sooner than that.” I’m only doing this because I’m curious to what she has to say and Ruby would pester me until I agree.

“Fantastic, see you in 15 then. Bye!” She was the only person I called all day who said bye. 

“Sun, we’re going to have to end for the day. Ruby said that my presence is required back at our dorm.” He nods at this and we walk over to the benches. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead, but it doesn’t help me from feeling dirty all over. I grab my scroll and I make my way to my dorm, waving by to Sun as we part ways.

* * *

  
  
  


I come into the dorm room and shudder at how different the temperature is compared to the hallway. I waste no time and get straight to the point. “So what did you want to tell me?” I direct my gaze to Blake, sparing only a glance at Ruby and Yang (I did not look at Yang longer than I did at Ruby).

I take in her appearance, she looks nervous and disheveled. I don’t know why she could be nervous, she shouldn’t have a reason to be nervous.

“I, uh, wanted to tell you that, that I…” I couldn’t hear the end of her sentence because she started to mumble. My hearing isn’t that much better than the average human even though I am a Faunus, I don’t have an extra set of ears. 

“You’re going to have to say that last part again I didn’t hear you.”

“I’m a Faunus.” It was louder than the previous attempt but it was still quiet, I was barely able to hear her.

“I know.” That probably wasn’t the best response to her confession but it was obvious.

“WhAt?!” That hurt my ears. A lot. Did they not notice that she was a Faunus?

“I mean you didn’t try that hard to hide it. I mean, yes you did hide your ears, but that was all you did. You kept your name the same, and the Belladonnas are quite famous, especially your dad the founder of the White Fang. I looked all of you up, I have to know who I’m going to be spending the next four years of my life with. A simple search of ‘Blake Belladonna’ you get some stuff that points to you being a Faunus,” I explained. 

I suppose it would be fair to share my secret, but first I have my own question. “Why were you so nervous anyways? It would be odd for me to hate Faunus.”

“You know just because you know Sun doesn’t mean that you can’t be racist.” That wasn’t my point, I should just be direct about this. Beating around the bush will get me nowhere in life.

“I have something to tell you myself. I am a shark Faunus.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 3. I hoped it lived up to your expectations, if not give me some feedback(Constructive criticism). If you are to do so tell me what I can do to be better, and please be polite. If you don’t like what I write don’t read it.
> 
> Have a fantastic month -SomeoneCreative


	4. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is worried about Ruby, so who's better to ask than Weiss. Also, group hugs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just barely go this in today. I appreciate the support I get from y'all. This upcoming month might be late 'cause I'll be a bit busy. Enjoy!

_ Previously on “The Cold Bites Backs”: “I have something to tell you myself. I am a shark Faunus.” _

“Nice joke Weiss. There’s no way a Schnee would be a faunus.” I don’t blame Blake for her disbelief, I wouldn’t believe it myself. It sounds impossible, it should be impossible. 

“I wish it was a joke. That would make my life a lot easier. I don’t know how or why I am one of you but it is irreversible. I have proof that I am a faunus.” I lift up my shirt to expose the gills located on the side of my body. 

My teammates stare at them for a while, then Yang asks a question, “Did you get hurt?”

I let go of my shirt and stare at her. Why would she think I’m hurt? “No, why would you think that?”

“Well,” Ruby pipes in, “You do have bandages at your navel area.”

I had forgotten about those. They’re to cover up my branding mark, nobody needs to see it. “Yeah I’m fine don’t worry about the bandages.” I’m going to have to come up with an excuse for that and soon. They look at me skeptical but don’t go any further on the topic, much to my relief. 

“Okay, so lets say that you are actually a Faunus, why are you telling us this? You surely don’t trust us that much.” 

Blake has a point, I shouldn’t trust them that much but I do. If they were to tell anybody, they will face my wrath. “To be honest, I don’t trust you THAT much. However, I do have faith in you, and if you were to tell anybody it won’t be pretty.”

“Awww, look at us, bonding and stuff. Group hug!”

Ruby insitis on physical contact, it’s not necessary at the moment. I don’t even like hugs, it's too much touching for me.

* * *

  
  


“Weiss, can I ask you for advice?” That is new. I didn’t think anybody would ask me for advice, let alone Yang.

I shrug, “Uh, sure. I don’t know if I’d be much help.”

“Seeing as you have a brother I figured you could help me with something. Ruby has been talking to Penny a lot lately. I’m scared that she’ll get hurt, love is a dangerous thing y'know.” I can tell that she’s really worried, it’s different so see such raw emotions from her.

I sigh, “I am going to be honest and you probably won’t like what I am going to say, but you are going to have to let go of her hand.”

“I am not babying her. I am concerned like every older sibling would be.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being concerned, but you have to let her make mistakes. She has to start to grow. I’m not saying not to help her, be there for her but she has to do this on her own. This growing relationship might turn out well, you may never know. Letting her grow doesn’t mean that you can never be there for her, you are just letting her learn how to fly.”

She hums, “I suppose I never thought of that. You are surprisingly wise, Weiss”

I don’t know if I should be offended by that or not. I roll my eyes and half way through something, or more like someone, catches my eye. 

The streets aren’t that busy so it wasn’t too hard to catch up with her, “I-Ilia, is that you?”

It’s been years since I’ve seen her so I’m not entirely sure if it’s her. 

Her scales turn pink, “Hey Weiss, it’s been a while,” she smiles shyly.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I'll be honest and say that I am loosing some of my inspiration to write this, but I'll continue because y'all seem to like it. I'm saying this so y'all know the reason why if the chapters are shorter, (hopefully this won't happen) lower quality, or are a bit late. As always feedback is encouraged as long are you are respectful about it. Have a great month - SomeoneCreative :)
> 
> Y'all this chapter is shorter than usual, I'm sorry.


	5. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Weiss, Sun, and Ilia talks about what happened all those years ago. Also Neptune and Yang are there for emotional support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might put this on hiatus so 1) I can focus on my work and not feel guilty 2) So I can write more chapters and have a bunch of them to post so I’m not just winging it.

_ Previously on “The Cold Bites Back” : “Her scales turn pink, “Hey Weiss, it’s been a while,” she smiles shyly. _

“It's been a while” that's all she has to say after all this time. We thought she was dead. What should I do? Should I just walk away from her? Is she worth all of this emotional turmoil? 

I flinch as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Yang looking at me in concern, “If you want I can get rid of her,” she whispers in my ear. I don’t know why but my stomach churns at the thought. I shouldn’t care, she left us with no warning. She should have a place in my heart, in my life anymore. 

I shake my head in denial to Yang or to myself I don’t know, maybe both. I need to breathe, that should help me focus. 

In...Out

In...Out

In...Out

In...Out

In...Out

In...Out

In...Out

In...Out

In...Out

In...and out.

Okay. I should call Sun. I need to call Sun. I have to call Sun. 

I reach into my pocket and grab my scroll. I can feel their eyes on me, it’s unnerving making me more nervous than before.

I dial Sun’s number. It beeps for an eternity. I can feel myself aging, wrinkles forming on my face, my hair falling out, nails becoming brittle. But then he answers, and suddenly in 17 again. 

“Hey Weiss, how’s it hangin’?” Brothers only a few can make me feel better and I’m glad Sun’s one of them. I feel the pit in my stomach briefly went away.

“It could definitely be better. I need you to meet me at Blu’s Cafe, you should probably bring somebody for support.” I feel a headache starting. Why is this the time that everything starts to fall apart? My vision starts to blur, but I force my tears to go away. I can’t cry now, not in public, especially not in front of Her.

Why should I care about what she thinks of me? She doesn’t care, she never did care. It would be easier just to get her out of my life. Maybe I should, getting rid of all attachments would make this easier.

“Weiss, can you hear me?” I faintly hear his voice. The only voice, person, that never left me. No matter how hard I tried, it was like we are two magnets. Opposite, but can never be a part.

“Yeah, I can hear you.” My voice sounded softer than normal. Yang’s hand never left my shoulder. Should I start trusting her? We haven’t known each other for long. She’s so much like Sun it’s hard not to trust her. Maybe she won’t leave me. She doesn’t seem like that type.

“What happened, why do we need to meet up?” That is difficult to explain. How exactly do I put it? ‘Our received dead friend is not actually dead and she's right here.’

“Ilia is alive?” I pulled my scroll away from my ear, I wasn’t expecting that. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. I mean that one thing out of the way.

“Yeah, so can you go to the cafe we’ll be there.” It’s barely twelve in the afternoon so why am I so exhausted. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The four of us look at Ilia, I can tell she doesn’t like the pressure, the tension.

“Why,” I never heard Sun sound so sad, so disappointed. His head is down, his gaze is set on the table. “Why did you leave, why didn’t you say anything?”

She sighs and looks out the window, “I didn’t plan on leaving. I was sad, I was angry so I left. My parents,” she looks back at us, “My parents died. You knew that didn’t you. Everybody knew what happened. They turned their backs on me, bullied me, you guys did nothing. You just sat and watched.”

“What could I do? I can’t defend somebody who is obviously a Faunus, Father would kill me. We tried being there for you, but you pushed us away.” I’m trying not to cause a scene but she keeps blaming us. 

“I guess you're right. I grew tired of the relentless teasing and bullying. So I left, and didn't bother to say anything. I didn’t have a reason for either of you to be my friends in my eyes. I can’t say that I regret leaving, but I regret the way I left.” 

I guess that makes sense. Why say anything if you think nobody will care. I take a deep breath, “So where did you go after you left? I mean, I have a feeling you didn’t stay in Atlas.”

She did break eye contact with us and opted to look at her hands instead. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Why is she hesitating?

She tenses, “I joined the White Fang not too long after I left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don’t know if y’all noticed but there was a slight change in the tags, but i came to the realization that it would not be reasonable to have Blake and Ilia dating by time this is over. So instead they’re going to be friends. Other than that thank you for reading and have a great month  
> -SomeoneCreative


End file.
